The present invention concerns a game of skill, such as a table soccer or hockey game or the like, representing movements and analogous characteristics, which comprises figurine-carrying tubes on which figures, constituting the players, are attached to form two teams which are disposed face to face and transversely on the game table in multiple rows. The tubes carrying the figurines slide on rail supports, the tube movement being caused by the players of the game moving control handles which are disposed at two ends of the table. Transmitting means between each control handle and the corresponding figurines carrying tubes are set up on horizontal shafts which are longitudinally disposed relative to the table, and tied by flexible cords or cables to the figurine-carrying tubes. Rotational movement of the rail supports causing a shooting movement by the figurines for hitting the game-ball or, for example, in case of hockey, for hitting a smooth disk, in preference to only one by game, are instituted by means of one or a plurality of electro-magnets per team. These electromagnets are controlled by means of push buttons which are advantageously incorporated in the control handles for transverse movements. The electro-magnets operate on the joined radial lever arms of the rail support forcing the figurines into a shooting movement. The lever arms can be connected to a rod or a cable comprising an elastic or a band of rubber, or more advantageously, a rubber-extensible return spring, such that after the "shoot", the arms return to their original position.
A first objective of the instant invention consists in the fact that this arrangement comprises a mechanism for transformation of the circular movements of the control handle into rectilinear movements applied to the figures-carrying tubes.
A second objective of the instant invention constitutes the provision of a restricting or limiting device of the course of travel of the control handles.
A third objective of the present invention concerns the provision of device in order to reduce the friction between the figure-carrying tubes and their support rails.
A fourth objective of the present invention relates to the provision of a cord or cable stretcher which absorbs sudden stops shocks or jerks so that the impact of the transmission of movements is absorbed when strong movements are applied to the control handles during the course of the game.
A fifth objective of the present invention resides in the provision of a system permitting at least one of the teams of the figures to shoot without the intervention of players who are physical persons in the game, thus providing a regular team-robot which is able to play against the other team which is controlled by one or two players who are physical persons, the novelty residing in that in this type of game, one person alone can play the game.
A sixth objective of the present invention concerns and is relative to the provision of electronic means of controlling the starting gear of the "shoots" and the bringing of the ball of the game into play again after each goal.
A seventh objective of the present invention concerns and is relative to the provision of photo-electric means of controlling the throw-in of the ball on the playing field and of the counting of goals, or scoring of the goals.